With the continuous development of the medical industry, the diagnosticians has raised a higher requirement on the display effect of a medical image so as to improve the efficiency and accuracy of medical diagnosis, and the application of professional medical monitor has become more and more popular. Different from the normal displays, medical displays usually apply DICOM correction to make the output grayscale levels comply with the Grayscale Standard Display Function (GSDF) and thus the diagnosticians be capable of distinguishing each grayscale level.
However, DICOM correction only takes into account the human eye's ability to recognize the change of the grayscale level, and not the characteristics of the image to be displayed. So for medical images in certain fields, such as a mammography X-ray image, the DICOM curve can not be used to enhance the display of the tissue site that might have a lesion.
The method of the present application makes improvements to DICOM curve, and by analyzing a mammography X-ray image and optimizing gray-scale curve according to the characteristics of the mammography X-ray image, the grayscale level of the lesion possibly present in the mammography X-ray image is highlighted, potential lesions are easier to be identified, and the diagnosis efficiency and accuracy of lesions for the doctor are further improved. In addition, the gray-scale curve correction operation of the method is conducted in FPGA loaded by the display board in real time, and it does not occupy the computing resources of the upper computer to correct extremely high resolution mammography X-ray image and make the system run smoothly.